


Forgetmenots (memories)

by Kimchiginko



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gem/Human Hybrids (Steven Universe), Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Memories, Psychological Trauma, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25620775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimchiginko/pseuds/Kimchiginko
Summary: In my AU Forgetmenots Y/N has amnesia and no clue about her past but...were Spinel and Y/N's relationship before she forgot everything😭😣🥺❤️
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Garnet/Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe), Spinel (Steven Universe) & Reader, Spinel (Steven Universe)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Forgetmenots (memories)

You were a hybrid like Steven but unlike Steven having a Pink Diamond's gem you had your mother's gem, a Lapis Lazuli. She was sent to earth to help terra form the planet for Homeworld and Pink Diamond's new colony. 

Your father explained that the reason your mom survive the Diamond blast, was the ship she landed in shielding her from the blast mostly because she was in the one part of the ship that had shields specifically to protect from powerful gem attacks Diamond's included. Though after centuries of being by herself with her fellow gems gone shattered or corrupted your mom felt so alone to the point where she just wanted to feel loved that is when your Dad came into the picture. He treated her like a person not a freak like most humans had before and he really talked to her asking your mother about her interests. Then when the time came when your mom wanted you she explained she wouldn't be here afterwards to your Father. That and before she gave birth to you she made a video tape for you explaining her past, though you didn't get a chance to watch it until you were about 16 years old. So for most of your life you just thought you were a regular kid with one Dad and dead Mother. Your father was thinking that it was going to be like raising a regular kid, not thinking about your gem and possible gem abilities along with it. It wasn't until your gem started glowing from time to time that he started to worry about your powers having you concentrate on concealing your abilities completely rather then exploring them. Though made it harder for you to full understand how to use them and even harder to control them as you got older.

Yet despite that for a while you and your dad lived fairly normal lives in Keystone state.

It was only when your dad moved to Beach City thing got complicated.

Though the reason why was at your last school in Keystone there was a incident involving you giving someone severe frostbite from a surprise hug. Plus it was hard to explain to the parents why there kid had frostbite in the middle of August and even more difficult why you weren't affected. 

The first few days that you arrived in Beach City your dad took about week off but was busy moving your stuff while walked around town. You would normally help out with that sort of thing but your freezing abilities were a bit too strong and unpredictable at this point, and whenever you tried to help and kept freezing everything you touched. 

Though when you officially met Steven it was definitely an exciting day.

It was when a giant red eyeball ship came to Beach City, you were just walking around the board walk and saw the that thing in the sky. You saw a small boy running by saying something about how he had to get to his dad, you grabbed his arm without thinking "do you know what that thing is?" he looked up at you and shrugged "no clue, but the gems need my help, and to do that need my mom's cannon that my dad has...some where" you frowned seeing this small kid saying something like that about something that seemed planet threatening.

"Let me come with you kid, at least until I get you to your Dad" you said not wanting to leave him alone, Steven nodded "ok, you can help me take it back to the beach" you got to the car wash with him seeing his dad asleep in a van 'dad of the year...' you thought to yourself. Steven's dad (Greg) lead you and Steven to a storage unit and when he opened it up five different boxes fell on the ground "when's the last time you um...tidy up this unit" you asked, Greg shrugged "I think a month before Steven was born?" you remained silent, Steven put a flash light on his head and wrapped a rope around his waist "so I guess it's Steven's time to shine" he said puffing his chest out "that's the spirit son" you tried to stop Steven but he ready dove into the mess of a unit "Greg, is it even safe in there?" you asked worried "don't worry so much, Steven is tougher than he looks" you frowned 'the fuck does that mean' you thought to yourself. Then you heard Steven shout "I found it!" Greg shouts back "ok son I am going to get the van you tie it around the cannon". You got near the unit as Greg got the van "are you really ok Steven?" you shouted worried "yeah and is my Dad there" you turn and see Greg with the van "yeah" 'fuck, what I get myself into?' you thought to yourself as you helped Steven drag the cannon out of the storage unit. As you were about to have second thoughts about following through with keeping this kid safe his dad waved to you saying "come on in we need all the help we can get" you hesitated but eventually you hopped into the van with him and his dad you rode in the back as Steven's dad drove over to beach with the cannon being dragged behind it. You watched as he tried to activate the cannon as this thing got closer "Steven forget it, your going to get yourself hurt!" you shouted, you didn't know this kid yet you really didn't want to see him get hurt. You watched as he finally got to activate the cannon using the phrase "if every porkchop was perfect we wouldn't have hotdogs" but see the cannon activate, it lit up and opening up. You couldn't help yourself you rushed in getting him off the cannon only to have it fall in the sand "shit" you shouted try to lift it up not wanting to make another big mistake but the damn thing was really heavy it was when you took a deep breath that it became momentarily lighter as it shot off. Though as it did the power kicked you back into the sand, you watched as the shot destroyed the ship. 

Though after the ship was destroyed the others looked back at you sitting in the sand. You looked over at the other who were now staring at you, which made you feel very uncomfortable, "why are you guys staring at me?" the tallest one with square hair and sunglasses walked up to you making you feel a little worried and said bluntly "humans aren't supposed to have water wings" you look at her confused for a moment then you flinched reaching towards your back finding a soild form of water. 

You shriek a bit never really having water wings come out of you before. Steven gasped in amazement, he walked over to you and stared up at you with stars in his eyes "your just like me" he gasped, sort of" you flinched not really getting it "what are you talking about?" you watched as a tall pale woman ran in between you and Steven "who are you? what are you doing here?" she said summoning a spear, "oh fuck, please don't hurt me!" you shouted holding your hands up but as you did ice formed under you to the point where the pale woman lost her footing and slipped on the ground "oh no" you said attempting to help her "I am so sorry, are you ok, I didn't mean to" the one with white hair and purple skin walked up to you "what you do that for?" she reached for your gloves and pulled one of them off, as she the tall one with the sunglasses stepped in and her hand was immediately frozen. You gasped trying to get up but the ice kept forming under you keeping you from running "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm so sorry I can't stop it" the tall one with sunglasses at first seemed mad but as she stared at you her anger subsided, she then patted your back "it's alright, just take deep breaths" you did as you were told having some of the frost around you melt a bit. 

After some talking to Steven and his, 'caretakers' they told you they were gems (the Crystal gems) and hearing how you were older than Steven (about 18) but never knew how to handle your abilities, "I just been trying keeping my emotions in check and wearing gloves to keep from hurting other people since my powers have gotten so powerful and unpredictable...I know its not the best way to handle them but I never had anyone help me handle them" The Crystal gems looked at each with worried looks, Pearl sighed "your gem abilities are indeed incredible unstable" Garnet stepped in "but, it seems that they can be useful when you do have a handle on them" you frown "well I do try but I never explored my own abilities before I...I just need help with them" Pearl folded her arms "well I guess we could at the very least help you control them better, for the safety for the town that is" she said bluntly, you looked a bit confused not knowing if that was good news or not. Amethyst patted your back frosting her hand a bit "don't worry that's just 'Pearl talk' for we are gonna help you out 'Frosty' you blinked a moment then smiled "thanks". 

Amethyst was all aboard with another hybrid gem in fact she refered you as the 'Frosty' a lot of the time, Pearl was skeptical about about having you around with your powers so unstable, but you promised her to wear gloves and keep your emotions in check (to keep from freezing everything and drowning everything), Garnet seemed to except you in the group yet you felt like she was constantly waiting for something bad to happen.

Though as you started to hang out with Steven and getting help from the Crystal gems you still struggled with being comfortable with your own abilities. You honestly felt like your abilities made you more of a monster than a human despite the corrupted gems you helped poof for them.

After that you helped on missions you did hang out with Steven a lot but just as friends. Then when he met Connie you started to feel a little left out, but thankfully you had college work to keep your mind preoccupied at the time though you couldn't help but feel lonely from time to time.

When you and Steven ran into Lapis you had to admit you were a bit freaked out seeing her pop out of the mirror. Then when she took the entire ocean away from earth (temporarily) you tried to fight back with your own water abilities but you slammed against a boulder almost shattering your gem. Steven stopped her Connie and Lion grabbed Steven and you with everyone making back in one piece...minus Greg's van. Steven healed your gem but you were definitely silent for a few days. Seeing a gem with the same gem as your mother's and having that very gem almost kill you, it was a bit traumatic to say the least.

It wasn't until Steven was you started to miss training lessons with the excuse 'I have homework to do' but you really just wanted to get back to your regular human life, because despite having these gem abilities you just wanted things to get to normal, you honestly thought about it a lot 'I bet my life would be so much better without these powers, I could hug people without freezing them I could be upset without hurting anyone' you sighed at the thought 'if only there was a way to turn it off'.

Things seemed to get a little crazy with the Diamonds trying to destroy earth and White Diamond trying to hurt Steven. You did help him get inside White's head though instead of staying outside you crawled in with. Seeing the horror of Steven being torn from his gem White looked at you as she held his gem "you next little Lapis Lazuli" but the Pink Steven came to be protecting Steven and fusing back together "Steven you ok" you asked shaking feeling relieved he was ok but scared about your own gem half form. White the screamed saying he was Pink, Steven sighed explaining he was indeed just Steven nobody else. 

Afterwards, about two years more or less, things finally even out with Steven being the savior on the galaxy and you being...still a mess things seem ok...until 'she' came to earth.

♡♡♡

When Spinel came to earth she immediately planet her drill, then poofed the other gems which left you and Steven. She immediately went for Steven slicing him with her scythe, you grab it with your water hands only to have it taken away as she hits you with it making you feel all weird all most like having a pins and needles feeling but all over. Steven eventually got the scythe from Spinel and poofs her, but you two then find out what it did to you and Steven when you both tried to bubble Spinel's gem "I can't bubble her" Steven huffed you then tried getting tried "it's not working for me either" you said trying to catch your breath "let's get the gems and call my Dad" you nodded "and I will grab 'her'" Steven nodded "right". 

When Steven's Dad got there the others came back but not like they were before Pearl acting like Greg's servant, Ruby only guarding Sapphire and Amethyst merely mimicking what people say and do. 

Then when Spinel came back at first you and Steven backed up but while she was still forming she wrapped her arms around your waist snuggling into my chest saying "I am so excited to meet you bestfriend!". You tried prying her off but she merely held on to you tighter humming with glee "Steven help me out here!" you practically shouted, you were freaking out at her holding you because whenever anyone hugged you it resulted in them getting frost bite or worse, Steven tried to pull Spinel off of you but she continued to hold on "this is a fun game bestfriend" you looked down and noticed that there was no frost on her her form wasn't even cold "I didn't freeze you" you said surprised, Spinel shook her head "nope your warm and really nice to hug, but what other games do you wanna play? tag? hide n' seek? Oh maybe I could do some juggling for you?" .You didn't know weather to be worried about this or excited, you gave a soft hug back to Spinel "thanks Spinel but will play something later, ok" you said in a hushed tone 'even if this is temporary I want to enjoy this while it lasts' you thought to yourself. Steven looked at you and the others and with a worried look said "let's get to Bismuth Peridot and Lapis and see if they can help" you nodded in agreement. 

You managed to talk Spinel into just holding your hand while you and Steven walked to little homeworld though you could feel her hand slowly wrap around your arm. It's not that you didn't want her hugging, in fact it you honestly missed hugging people (it had honestly been years since you really hugged anyone). Though you didn't want to hurt her, even if she was trying to kill Steven. 

When got to Little homeworld and asked what happened Bismuth explained how the rejuvenator set you and the Crystal gems back including you and Steven. Steven didn't notice but you felt a smile grow on your face though you quickly shook it off, "you mean my powers all my water abilities are officially reset? Like to when I was a kid and couldn't use them at all?" you asked trying not to sound excited, "unfortunately yes" Bismuth said sadly Steven then patted your shoulder "but don't worry Y/N we can fix this and then everthing can go back to normal" you frowned "right...normal", while the others walked away talking about how to fix the others memories, you simply stood in place with Spinel still holding you hand. Spinel looked up at your frowning face and squeeze your hand gently getting your attention "you ok Y/N? do you want another hug?" you hesitated but nodded "yeah that sounds nice" Spinel hugged you wrapping her rubber arms all around you as you hugged back "I like this hugging game" she said softly you giggled "me too" 

As you helped Steven get the Crystal gems memories back with you and Steven with getting Garnet together (but not her memories) was simple enough but getting all the pieces would be difficult. Then you and Steven had to find Amethyst, since she wondered off from Greg. Though it seemed getting Amethyst memories back was simple enough you gave a half hearted smile, "welcome back" you said not thrilled that the effects of the rejuvenator could be reversed, Amethyst frowned seeing Spinel "wait what are you doing with...her?!" you shrugged "um...she's my new bestfriend" Spinel wrapped her arms all around you "yes I am" Amethyst looked over at Steven "what the heck man?" Steven sighed "she doesn't remember attacking us she doesn't even remember that thing" gesturing to the injector but both immediately gasped you walked over "what is...it?" then you saw the damage from the injector "what's wrong friend?" Spinel said innocently. Bismuth Lapis and Peridot were there figured out the injector was injecting biopiosion in the earth. You frowned "then we have to Spinel's memories back" you then felt the ground shake separating you and the others including Spinel, you starting falling backwards to the pool of biopiosion below but a hand grabbed your arm before you fell in making you have a bit of a flash back to when your water wings first came out at the swimming pool Spinel broke you out of your trance hugging you "well that was a close one there uh buddy", you nodded "yeah...close one". You Steven Bismuth Peridot and Lapis talked about who would know Spinel the best "Pearl said she knew her", the and then trying to think of how to trigger Pearl's , you let Spinel hold on to your hand you even let her piggyback while you walked having her arms wrapped around you in a tight hug. Steven frowned at you "you know Spinel is the reason everything is messed up right? She even took our powers away" he said pointing to Spinel while she was hugging your waist "so? you have lots of friends that has tried to murder you Steven, and I am sure Spinel won't be any different when she sees that this is no way to channel her anger, plus I am enjoying the hugs" Steven gave you a judgemental kind of look "ok, whatever you say Y/N" though you didn't care you honestly would trade your powers for the hugs and cuddles, 'would it be so bad to be a normal person like everyone else' you thought to yourself.

When Pearl got her memories back you noticed something wrong with Spinel she wasn't giggling or smiling like was earlier in fact she looked like she was about to cry. You went up to her "Spinel you ok?" but she just ran from you towards Steven's house. Steven ran to you "Y/N where is Spinel?" you frowned "I think Spinel is heading towards your house", Steven whistled for Lion. You hopped on with him as you noticed Steven was looking rather pale "Steven you ok?" Steven simply nodded in response. When you found Spinel on the galaxy warp pad, you sighed in relief that she didn't go anywhere but when she turned to you with tears in her eyes you gasped immediately running to dry her eyes "what's wrong Spinel?" you asked as you pulled out a napkin from your pocket "I-I just started getting this feeling flooding b-back to me" Spinel sobbed, Steven stepped towards you two "that's that's good we need you to remember" said sounding a bit desperate, Spinel shook her head putting on your chest, Steven stepped on with you and her you sighed "Spinel...do you remember the garden?" she looked looked up at you innocently "the...the garden?" Then the warp pad activated.

You looked around seeing dead whither plants and over grown weeds, "what is this place?" Spinel took your hand as she ran through this place with Steven following close behind, Spinel had a soft smile on her face "this was our garden a special world for Pink and I, ever day was so much fun" the Spinel's smile faded "at least that's what I thought" she tears back in her eyes, you grabbed both of her hands having her look you in the eye "did something happen Spinel, you can tell me Spinel" Spinel wiped her tears from her eyes "Pink wanted a colony more than anything, than one day her wish came true" Spinel then laughed but it seemed hollow "I was so excited a new place to play with Pink...but instead she asked me to play a game with her a special game....where I stood here very still until she came back but she never did" you frowed feeling a sorry for Spinel "oh Spinel" you wanted to give her a hug but you noticed her gem glowing followed by her form. You stepped back seeing her form change from heart buns puffy top to wild untamed ponytails and pointed sleeves she then looked at you with a frown and very tired looking eyes.

You wanted to say something to her but Steven stepped in front of you asking "will you save the earth with us Spinel, I know Pink left you for earth but your not the only one she hurt..." yet it seemed just hearing that made her react harshly having her nearly punched him with a inflated fist hitting the ground beside him (not near you) "you must know all about Pink's life without me rub in why don't you!" she shouted. You jump in between them "Spinel please don't do this" she stopped her fist and glared at you "why not, no one wants me, I messed up, I messed up you and Universe over there I messed everything up!" Spinel shouted though she seem to be choking up at the last words, tears pricked your eyes as you hugged her "you didn't mess everything up" she stopped you pulled away from the hug, she look at you in disbelief her hand deflating, "you mean it Y/N," you nodded "so since you didn't mess 'everything' up do you want to be my friend Spinel?" Spinel gasped having stars in her eyes "really? even when I am not cute anymore" you nodded again, "of course Spinel, you changed me for the better" you whispered to Spinel she then hugged you back. Steven patted the dirt off of himself then and nudged the two of you towards the warp pad.

It was only after Spinel moving her drill that things got...messy to say the least. 

Spinel removed the drill, "thank you so much Spinel" you said with a smile patting on her shoulder, Steven then sighed in relief "ok all we need to do is get Garnet's memories mine and Y/N powers back and we can get back to our happily ever after" your eyes got wide as you stepped back from Steven "S-steven, l-let's be to haste why not wait and start that stuff tomorrow" Steven looked at you confused, "Y/N this can't wait we have do this now or else this maybe permanent" Steven said walking towards you, "what if....what if I want to stay like this!?" you shouted. Steven tried to place his hand on your arm "Y/N..." but you shoved him on the ground suprising everyone including Spinel, "you can fix the gems and yourself but leave me out of this" you hissed, Spinel gasped at your reaction, you frowned seeing her startled like that, 'no no not again it was an accident' you thought to yourself you stuttered "I-I didn't mean to Spinel I just wanted to not be a danger to you or anybody else, my powers are unstable unpredictable it's better that their reset" you said with a forced smile Spinel shook her head, though as you tried to step closer to Spinel your gem started to glow.

You covered your gem panicking not wanting your powers back so soon "no no no stop it!" you could see the ground start to freeze beneath you as water started to slowly raise around. Spinel stepped closer but did so carefully "Y/N it's ok, everything will be ok" but before she could touch you you flew away, up on top of the injector. 

You got to the top but your wings fell apart before you could land properly. When you fell it definitely did hurt but something fell out of your pocket, it was the rejuvenator, you had honestly forgotten you were carrying around the very thing that brought you so much joy today. You looked at a moment thinking 'Spinel was only here to destroy the earth but she fixed me with just one swipe of this thing' pushed the button extending the blade and smiled, "just one hit should do it" you raise the scythe around your neck. You then heard Steven yell "Y/N what are you doing?" making you stop you turn to see Steven and Spinel look at you in shock. Spinel started walking over towards you "Y/N you don't have to do that we can still be friends even with your abilities" you held the pink blade closer to your neck as you stepped closer to the edge "I have to Spinel, my abilities are too unpredictable I am a danger to everyone around me...I am a monster" Spinel stepped closer but you continued to step back "Y/N even if you do hurt me we can still be friends" you looked at her confused "but..." you stepped back but there no more ground instead you fell backwards off the injector "Y/N!" you heard Steven and Spinel shout. 

You tried to use your water abilities but you were too weak from flying up to the top of the injector early. You closed your eyes hoping it was going to be quick, but instead you felt someone wrap something all around your waist you open your eyes to see Spinel holding you. You panicked a moment then remembered you had to remain calm to keep yourself from hurting Spinel, but you saw the frost growing on her arms anyways "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" you said sobbing thinking Spinel was going to drop you, but Spinel simply held you tighter despite the frost and ice crystals growing on her arms "it's ok Y/N, your alright I got you" she said in a hushed tone she reeled you back up to the top "but doesn't it hurt?" Spinel shook her head, "but I could hurt your form and make you poof I-" Spinel hushed "Y/N, I promise that I'm not letting go not matter what" you you looked up at her and snuggled into her chest, as she got closer to the top you slowly passed out in her arms. 

Steven was shocked that you didn't freeze Spinel on the spot, he was even more impressed that you fell asleep in Spinel's arms though despite still holding you even the frost on them slowly melted. Steven stared at Spinel astonished "I never seen Y/N so calm with anyone before" Steven said while Spinel continued hold you in her arms, Spinel combed through your hair "I just wanted to make sure she didn't feel alone, no one deserves to be alone" she said in a hushed tone.

Spinel hopped down with in her arms first Garnet (officially together) ran up to her "is Y/N ok?" Spinel nodded "she just fell asleep that's all but I still need to get Universe down" she held you up to Garnet "can you hold on to her while I get him" Garnet nodded taking you. Spinel then went back for Steven and once she came back down the Diamonds arrived. Spinel shivered a bit huding behind Garnet, Steven walked up to then "what you guys doing here, White smiled "oh we came here to live with you of course" Steven looked at them a bit surprised "what my house it's big enough for you guys" White continued to smile "oh we can make do with um" she paused now noticing the cracks in the ground and biopiosion everwhere, "Steven was your planet always this...destroyed?" Blue stepped in "not that were judging" White gasped dramatically "goodness no because judging anything by its appearance is wrong" she said with an unconvincing smile, Steven looked at the three Diamonds skeptical "yeah not sure about this" then Spinel sneezed behind Garnet, Yellow peered over "what was that?" Yellow asked curious Spinel stepped out giving a small wave "hey um... remember me?" White gasped Yellow squinted "Pink's little play mate?" Blue gasped in astonishment "one of Pink's lost treasures" Spinel blushed "yeah that's me alright" Blue stared at her "what happen to your form dear?" Spinel rubbed her arm "Pink left me at her garden for a while, but what's 6000 years to a gem right?" Spinel said somewhat jokingly Yellow bursted out laughing almost waking you up "6000 that's true that's nothing, I like this gem" Spinel did hesitate at first to got with the Diamonds but seeing you surrounded by your friends she figured you didn't 'really' need her around. 

You wake up in not in Spinel's arms but Garnet's (who had her memories 100% back) as you started to wake up you realized Spinel wasn't around you then froze Garnet's arm (not on purpose), you break free of Garnet's grip and asked where she was "she went to live with the Diamonds" Steven said bluntly, you frowned "oh...ok" you walked away feeling your feet stick to the ground with frost, Steven wanted to follow you but the other gems held him back.

After Spinel went to live the Diamonds you couldn't eat or sleep you felt empty. You ended up freezing everything you touched and making any room you stepped into a fridge or a freezer. Spinel was still think about you wondering how you were doing then (about week or two later) she got a call from earth "what up?" Spinel asked casually, Steven shrugged "hey I was wondering if you wanted to visit sometime?" Spinel looked at him puzzled "why what's up?" Steven sighed and moved away from the screen, there was frost and snow all over the Diamond base Spinel gasped "is...is that from Y/N?" Steven nodded "her powers have always been unstable but when you left she now turns anything she touchs to ice, also when she talks about it gets worse" Spinel stood up "I am coming to earth then" When you actually felt like moving it was when Garnet said there was going to be a special visitor 'maybe there will be a gem I can relate to' you thought to yourself. As the party started you watched as Peridot talked about her growing new hybrid plants, Bismuth gabbed about her blacksmithing Lapis showed off her art while Amethyst munch at 12 foot sub Pearl served drinks and food to the guests and Garnet maintained the guest list. However you just sat in the corner by yourself merely poking at the plate Pearl gave you having cheese crackers some grapes and a cucumber sandwich, you weren't hungry but you except the plate anyways though it ended up freezing in your hands like every else did nowadays. As you started to get up to leave the party you then felt a hand on your shoulder followed by a familiar voice, "mind if I sit next to you" you turn and your face immediately lights up. You hug Spinel this time only a small amount of frost came over Spinel, "I....I missed you so much" Spinel hugged you back "me too"

After that you two were always with one another, having fun hanging out you even started to date. Amethyst even joked at how you two were 'made' for each other, you ignored the comment. Though you noticed something being with Spinel that your powers weren't unstable anymore in fact the more you hung out and dated her the less of a problem it became to the point were you didn't need the gloves or anything to keep them back just....Spinel.

Everything was going great almost perfect for you and Spinel until Eyeball (Ruby) and Aquamarine came back for a unplanned visit.

They had come before to hurt Steven, but this time their target was you. While they were fused as 'Bluebird' they caught you off guard while you were walking home by yourself they then came at you with a small white scythe, they pinned you down using a zero-gravity weapon (that you honestly thought the Diamonds got hid of by now but guess not) they then sliced you with the white scythe, which at first nothing happened you continued to fight back even separating the fusion, it was only when the white lines faded that the effects of the scythe took hold making you pass out.

Spinel was the first to find you face down on the ground, she went looking for you wondering why you didn't come home yet after 6 hours after your shift ended. Aquamarine and Eyeball were the first to be questioned about what happened since they were found next to your unconscious body, though they just looked at each other with Eyeball answering "Y/N...hit her head...yeah! she it really really hard" which obviously no one was buying but with no cameras or witness they couldn't get anymore information than that. Though that didn't matter to Spinel at the moment just getting you the care you needed was all that mattered now. You were brought to Steven's house where he kissed your forehead to head you but you didn't wake up, in fact you didn't wake until three days later.

**Author's Note:**

> I know no one asked for this but🤷♀️ I figured why not plus I have been dying to post this😀👍


End file.
